The 08th MS Team: Through my eyes
by The masked maniac writer
Summary: The events of the 08th MS Team as viewed through the eyes of a fellow soldier, but unlike any soldier who has ever told his tale. Read and review.


The 08th MS Team: Through my eyes  
  
++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All Gundams, Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors, Transports and all different series are not my property and I claim no ownership to them.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Many people believe that we are merely humanoid weapons built by the Zeon and the Federal Forces. Mass produced to fight a war for independence, but we are more. I am here to tell you that all Mobile Suits, whether they be Gundams, GMs, Balls, Zakus, Gelgoog, or even Mobile Armors, we all have our own individual and unique personalities. I am the RX-79(G) known as Unit 01. These are my recordings of the One Year War of Universal Century 0079.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission One:  
  
I can't believe I'm here. I know I'm a soldier, I was built as one after all. Maybe it would be better if I backed up a little, so you won't get too confused. I'm a Ground Type Gundam currently stationed in Southeast Asia with 19 other units built just like me as well as 42 mass produced Mobile Suits called GMs. We were all based on the original blue prints for the Gundam RX-78-2 but with a more simplified internal design, allowing more of us to be built because we don't use the Core Block System.  
  
We as well as our human counterparts are stationed here because of...some Zeon weapon or something, I'm not sure exactly the details are lost in my databanks somewhere.   
  
Anyway as I was going to say before I explained what I was, I've only been stationed here for a few weeks and already my first pilot suffered what's called a "nervous breakdown" and was shipped off to what I've heard referred as a "looney bin".   
  
I can sort of sympathize with him, I've seen a lot of death and destruction, and the cries from my fellow Mobile Suits and even the Zeon Suits we're fighting. I hate destruction.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Two:  
  
Well here I am without a pilot still. It's been almost a week and I haven't moved an inch in battle. As much as I hate destruction I feel a craving to fight, to fire my rifle, to swing my beam saber and cut through titanium/ceramic armor. But right now I'm stuck under camouflaged mesh netting.  
  
I was reassigned to the 08th MS Team of this group when the previous Commander's GM was blown to pieces. And upon arriving I met two other Gundam just like me.   
  
One of them was known as Unit 03, he's kind of the quiet type because he lost his pilot and he's in a puddle of self-pity at the moment because it was his fault. He said his pilot got out to do some scouting and for some reason the connection on his shield just finally gave way and fell to the ground, crushing the poor human like a...like a...i believe it's called a "cockroach".  
  
The other Gundam was known as Unit 02, she's a female Gundam and very sassy. She's a "by the book" type and won't break the army regulations for anything. While 03 wanted to get to know me, 02 wasn't so pleased because I was new and a Commander's Mobile Suit. She definitely takes after her pilot, a Ms. Karen Joshua.  
  
After days of no action and remaining in an uncomfortable kneeling position the humans finally remove the netting that covers me, it appears I'm finally going to see some action. Wait who's this? A kid? What he's my pilot? Oh I'm in for it.  
  
Hey get away from the gun barrel kid! Do you want to get your head blown off? Good here comes Karen Joshua again, she'll chew out the newbie.  
  
It's now night and we're getting ready to move out, but first my pilot, Shiro Amada has to give a speech about no heroics. Please don't tell me that this is going to be the way he acts all the time. Now why's he wearing a space suit for ground battle? I don't think I'll ever understand humans.  
  
Finally we're moving out, patrolling the rainforest area and right off the bat Shiro Amada begins barking out orders on what to do. I hope he doesn't plan to get us both blown up in a kamikaze run.  
  
Amada and Sanders (03's new pilot) talk about the 06th Team being wiped out and the next thing I know I'm charging ahead to act as a decoy! What's wrong with this guy? Great now I'm being shot at by a Zaku II, and what's this guy doing? Oh no! He jumps out of the way like he's in Zero Gravity, I don't believe it! I get a colony soldier. I wind up getting a face full of the messy ground. Something tells me I'm going to hate this guy.   
  
As I get back up Amada has me charge forward as I'm getting shot at, it's like he wants to die! Thankfully 02 shoves me aside just in time and returns fire on the Zaku.  
  
Now Sanders and Joshua are arguing. Something tells me they won't be on friendly terms.  
  
No we're being shot at from a different angle. Amada and I get up and charge forward to take care of it. Actually he's the one that charges forward, I just follow. This newbie is going to get me scrapped!  
  
I don't know how it happened but Amada managed to lose his target. As we search 03 destroys a second Zaku II. Finally we're shot at by the first Zaku and space boy begins to return fire with the 100 mm machine gun. He says he hit the Zaku pretty hard but I know different. Then some kind of light grenade gets thrown in my face and blinds me! I hate this pilot!  
  
Eventually my sight comes back and Amada has me wander out of the detection range, getting us lost! Having my navigational sensors messed up doesn't help much, so the two of us are stuck here until morning when we'll be able to see better.  
  
After many hours morning eventually arrives. Amada gets out and begins to wander about to look around for himself. I can't help but wonder if my shield connection will hold up if he walks under it...  
  
I don't know what happened but Amada finally came back and he's a filthy mess! My cockpit's going to be nasty before this is over.   
  
We get cover behind some large trees and lay in wait for the Zaku to wander by. I can tell it's getting close. It moves closer and closer every second. Finally its in my line of site and Amada fires on it. We do some heavy damage but the Zaku refuses to go down, he wants to be remembered for destroying a Gundam.   
  
He removes his heat hawk and continues to advance. Amada goes nuts and fires some more, devastating the Zeon Suit and destroying it. I can tell it's a kill, the computers were hit.  
  
What a weakling, he falls asleep and its up to me to get back to the base by myself. Oh well what ya gonna do? My the time we finally get back its late in the afternoon and the sun is setting.  
  
At night 03 tells me he's glad I got back safely. He says his pilot, Sanders, was determined to hang around until I finally showed up. 02 however isn't as happy to see me, instead she's aggravated because of my pilot's actions, and unfortunately she takes it out on me, this just isn't my day.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Three:  
  
We've been deployed on another mission. Zakus have been spotted in the area and we're to investigate it. 02 and I are working together. We easily a Zaku and take it down with joint firepower. I've got to admit Amada has gotten better, but he's still sloppy.  
  
But as soon as we've taken down one Zaku another springs up to destroy 02 so I open fire on it. 02 yells as me for shooting so close to her. with some Suits you just can't win.  
  
Oh great now we've being fired at from above, we're forced to retreat and regroup. I later find out that there's a heavily camouflaged base that we were close to and we were being shot at by them. The pilots discuss a plan of attack, some of it I don't hear. All I know is that we have three hours to carry out our mission otherwise we'll be in trouble. And what's this about guerillas?  
  
Amada and I are taking some sort of alternate path to get up the mountain and we stop to get a fix on out location near a waterfall. Then something starts banging on the hatch and out of nowhere a redheaded girl swings down in front of my head camera.  
  
Amada stupidly opens the hatch and is ambushed as well as thrown to the ground. Now I'm at the mercy of these stupid humans and they're joking around with my controls! I swear if we weren't supposed to keep our sentience a secret I'd show them a thing or two.  
  
Finally the guerillas take Amada away, leaving me alone in the middle of a stinking forest. I'm forced to wait here until Amada gets back, that is if he gets back. There's really no sense in just standing around so I decide to sit down. He won't notice if I'm off my feet if her gets back.  
  
I can't help but contemplate what will happen if my pilot doesn't return. To carry this plan out and keep 02 and 03 safe I may have to reveal myself by saving them. How it will look if I show up without Amada piloting me could be a problem though...  
  
After hours Amada finally returns, but this time he's followed by the same redheaded girl. Those stupid men really dirtied up my cockpit, I know it but Amada has to complain about it anyway. After hearing him whine I've gotta deal with two bickering humans in the same cockpit. Oh great now they're fighting, that leaves me to watch where I'm going. So the girl's name is Kiki is it?  
  
What's Amada doing! He's taking me into the water of the river. I never knew it was this deep! And at this rate we're going to run late. If 02 and 03 get slaughtered I'm dropping my shield on Amada the next chance I get.  
  
After a long time of moving along the river bottom we finally get to surface. I jet out in terms of the air and manage to blow away a pillbox and 2 ammo sheds. We've managed to arrive just in time! Now we're back under water, I don't know why though. Now we fly back out and blow away more of the base, and now we go back under. Now we're waiting. Make up your mind Amada!  
  
With my periscope I can see 2 Zaku II's walking around. One of them soon disappears and it appeared the guerillas are attacking. But they're ambushed by a Zaku, so we surface and shoot it down.  
  
Now a third Zaku II shows up to attack us, and the pilot's an ace no less! It's coming down the mountain slope and firing blindly. As soon as it reaches a cliff it leaps into the air, discards its gun and comes at us with a heat hawk. I just barely have enough time to raise my shield, but the resulting weight forces both os us into the river.  
  
Wait something's not right. This Zaku's a girl! I've heard about this but I've never encountered one before. It doesn't matter really. We're both underwater and trying to fight for superiority. Fighting in water isn't easy, but she's doing rather well. I think its because she's scared to lose.  
  
Now she's pressing me against the river floor and punching me in the face. Amada launches a light grenade to bomb the pilot and allow us to fly out of there. As soon as we reach the surface he opens fire with the vulcan cannon. As we land we see an explosion underwater, but its not over yet, I know it.  
  
Sure enough the Zaku emerges, damaged but still fight worthy. She retreats and I decide its best to let her go, she's dealt with this battle. Its over now and that's all that's really important.  
  
As we go back to the others we see the guerillas taking everything they can get their hands o, whether its from the Federation or the Zeon they take it. As they scavenge Amada and Joshua get a little friendlier. Maybe this can work out after all.  
  
03 offers his thanks for coming in the nick of time and making the attack a success, he's a really nice guy. 02 however is very uptight in responding and acts all military and stuff. But despite how she acts, I think she was impressed with the way we fought.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Four:  
  
I'm not sure what caused it but 03 tells me that Sanders got involved in a fight with a couple of morons from the 07th Team. Something about "The Reaper" got him going nuts. The 07th guys went two on one with him and Amada quickly arrived and evened the fight.  
  
Later on 03 informed me of what caused this whole mess. It seems that every unit Sanders served in has been destroyed, with him being the only survivor, causing him to be known as "The Grim Reaper" and a third time jinx. He's afraid we'll be killed too and he wants out so it doesn't happen to us. Honestly these humans and their silly superstitions.  
  
The next day we're finally deployed on another mission to stop some enemy fire. 03 is starting to get nervous about what Sanders was talking about and 02 orders him to shut up and get his processor back on business. She's definitely got a fiery spirit.  
  
02 advances on and takes on the Zakus but they pull back. Then radio transmissions get jammed and we're forced to wait around until the enemy makes their move.  
  
Something big is coming, something very, very big. Its being escorted by fighter planes so it must be important. The planes are passing right overhead. Then some moron in the hover truck gets trigger-happy and fires, causing them to move in for the assault. Now it's our turn to move.  
  
02 flies up and opens fire on one of the planes, but then that big thing slammed right into her. that's the wildest Mobile Armor I've ever see. Now the second plane is trying to destroy 02, fortunately 03 blocks the hits and fires several flares to disorient the pilot, allowing us to pick it off and damage it. Unfortunately we don't have the opportunity to finish the job, the Mobile Armor interferes and fires some kind of disintegration energy field and wipes out the forest area with a shockwave that blows us back.  
  
03 then lands a couple of lucky shots with the 180 mm cannon that cause some heavy damage. Then he moves in close with his beam saber and slams into the Mobile Armor, cutting through the thick armor and damaging it even more, but still it doesn't go down. This thing really is a monster! He must've hit a power conduit because he was blown back with incredible force.  
  
02 and I begin firing on the Armor with our machine guns to draw its attention away from 03. We must've done something right because it retreated at high speed.  
  
02 finally "let's her hair down" as she offers her congratulations as I do too. Our pilots start to get over happy as well. 02 then complimented 03 on being gallant and protecting her form being destroyed. I hope this doesn't interfere with my chances. There's just something about her that I like.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Five:  
  
Everyday we're sent out on missions but we never encounter any action, we just patrol and patrol and patrol. It's been like this for a solid week now and it's boring! The most entertainment I've had in a long time has been seeing 02 get repaired and then scrubbed down by the mechanics. There's something about slicked down, wet metal that really appeals to me. Especially when it involves her.  
  
We've finally come back to the base and found out that the two fools that operate the hover truck, Eledore and Michel (I believe his parents must've been expecting a girl and probably named him Michelle prematurely) took off against orders. This is just great now we have to get them back and we don't know where to search! I agree with 02, those guys deserve to get busted.  
  
While we're looking for those idiot humans we locate a Zaku hiding in a steam cloud. It looks like we'll be getting to see some action soon...  
  
This is just great! Not only is Kiki back but so is that Mobile Armor, that blasted soulless machine!  
  
We don't know how many Zakus we're facing so we begin to bluff ourselves into a bigger force than we really are. It seems to be going alright so far, no real opposition.  
  
Finally we find Michelle, I mean Michel and Eledore. That stupid blonde was hurt pretty bad by enemy fire. We finally find out something interesting about Karen, she's actually a very good nurse. She learned from her husband before he was killed in the war. I wonder if that's why she acts so tough.  
  
Another interesting thing I've heard is that there might be something between Eledore and Karen. I wonder if there's any truth to the rumor. Only time will tell.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Six:  
  
We've received new orders to locate the testing weapons of the Zeon's new weapon. Unfortunately we don't really know where to look. Fortunately Kiki's dug up a source from a farmer in the desert area. Time is of the essence but first we're equipped with some armor for our joints for the desert and given some new weapons. A beam rifle.  
  
Something weird is up with Michel but I don't know what. He's very distracted lately and withdrawn. It must have something to do with that letter he keeps reading.  
  
02, 03 and myself are all mounted with containment pods full of weapons and soon mobilize in the desert, unfortunately my left foot has screwed up twice due to sand clogging the filters. I fall back with Shiro and Michel to fix the problem. And sure enough it's a clogged filter.  
  
While Shiro replaced the filter he tells Michel to move my leg a little, but just a little. For some reason Michel's reading that letter again at the time and he pushes the leg to move much further than intended. I can hear Shiro screaming for Michel for stop the foot but he's too wrapped up to pay any attention. I can't believe this idiot he's going to get Shiro killed. I try to fight back and stop moving my foot but I can't, not while Michel's pushing it all the way.  
  
It looks bad but Kiki finally intervenes and stomps on Michel's face, forcing him back and stopping my leg from moving any further. I'll have to thank that girl later. Without her it would've been a real mess.  
  
We finally catch up to the rest of the 08th Team and as soon as we do the pilots start ordering Michel around to do everything. He's only human, give him a break already! There's only so much he can do at one time.  
  
A base camp is eventually set up and we begin running drills with a drone plane as a target. Karen deploys some kind of balloons while 03 locks onto the drone. 02 launches a net into the rock canyon. But just as we get ready to fire the plane crashes. Karen chews out Michel for his mistake.  
  
Right now there's nothing to do so we lay under desert sand colored blankets for camouflage. I thought the jungle was hot but this is even worse. I'm glad we've got our cooling systems.  
  
Kiki insists on hanging around even in this current condition. I think she likes Shiro.  
  
I have to tell you the light of this desert is really bad on the eyes, or rather the optics. Our off white color looks light sandy brown. It hurts my optics if I look at it for too long.  
  
This mission is really getting boring. We've been here for days and nothing has happened. If it weren't for 02 and 03 I'd probably go nuts like my first pilot did. I hear isolation does that to you.  
  
Five days now and tension is increasing. There's been no sign of the Mobile Armor and the waiting is getting on everyone's nerves. I fear that Michel is slowly going crazy because he can't mail a letter to somebody, I think their name is "BB". And now Shiro is getting Kiki upset, I'm beginning to hate him again.  
  
Sanders decides to switch positions with Michel and takes to piloting the hover truck, leaving Michel to pilot 03. 03 isn't happy about this at all, he thinks Michel's truly crazy and doesn't want him operating his controls, I'd almost have to agree with him.  
  
I try to make small talk with 02 but she's not interested. She's afraid of becoming distracted. Next thing I know a song comes over the comms. I think it's okay. Surprisingly 02 thinks it's beautiful. Now I find out that its Eledore's song!   
  
Morning finally arrives and immediately we detect something coming in. It's a repeat of the first run-through but this time it may actually be successful. We spot our target, the Mobile Suit and manage to catch it off guard. 03 opens fire with the new beam rifle in an attempt to bring it down.  
  
As we move closer to the canyon edge the Mobile Armor fires some kind of mega cannon and starts cutting through the rock where 03 is. I wind up with my beam rifle blowing up in my hand. this battle is quickly turning in the Zeon's favor. Now we have to deal with fighter planes as well.  
  
03 comes face to face with the Mobile Armor as it prepares to fire its cannon, but I manage to leap in and ram it just in time. I managed to push it just far enough to one side that the beam misses 03, but the resulting shockwave blows his back.  
  
I hang on and prepare to slice through the Zaku head of the armor but I'm spotted and rammed into the canyon wall and dragged along. I want to scream out as I feel my right arm being torn right off. I fire with my vulcan but it does little good.  
  
03 fires on the fighter planes and takes them down with the beam rifle. The Mobile Armor gets away with me being dragged along. As I'm taken away I can hear 02 calling for me to come back. I hope I can.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Seven:  
  
This is just great! Shiro thinks the pilot to this Mobile Armor is Aina, the girl he loves! This might interfere with him but it sure won't stop me I'll destroy this weapon if need be!  
  
Wait where are we now? It's some kind of mountaintop. And what's all that white stuff covering it and the ground? Hey, the temperature's dropped dramatically, its absolutely cold out here! First it was excruciatingly hot and the next thing I know its cold. I'd rather have the desert.  
  
I'm still getting dragged along for the ride by this Mobile Armor, barely managing to hang on with my one arm. For some reason we've come to a stop and are how hovering slowly. Shiro decides to get out and climb up the Mobile Armor trying to reach to cockpit. He then pulled wires from my hand and ties them to his waist, I guess to keep from being blown off.  
  
He yells for Aina for a while, pleading for her. Eventually the hatch opens and the Armor's pilot emerges. It's obvious he does love this woman.  
  
Its gotten hard to here over the wind, I can't tell what they're saying anymore. But finally Shiro comes back with parts from the Armor and uses them to get me online again.  
  
We begin to descend but something goes wrong. The Mobile Armor begins to tip over to the left side where I am, I guess my weight's too much for it now.  
  
Shiro refuses to abandon even though it looks hopeless. Instead he fires his backpack verniers to slow the descent and it actually works, until they run out of fuel. No I've hit the white covered ground on a slope and I can't get my footing. Shiro has me dig my feet in and push against the Mobile Armor to keep it from falling but its slowly crushing me, I can feel it. Despite the Mobile Armor being a drone I think its telling me to simply abandon this hopeless struggle. I wish I could do that.  
  
We finally come to a stop, right at the end of the cliff. But before we have time to celebrate the ground gives way and I fall from the Mobile Armor, unable to hold on any longer. As we fall Shiro manages to blow the hatch and eject as I hit the ground hard. It hurts, bad.  
  
The winds are picking up and this white stuff is very cold. I can feel my joints locking up on me. I want to move but I can't, I'm too weak. I feel the need to power down, but I can't, I have to try and find...  
  
I finally feel myself powering back up again, my systems are coming online. By now I'm covered in this cold white powder. There's no telling how long I've been offline, it could've been hours, maybe even days, its too hard to tell. All I know is I'm cold, weak, and I have to find Shiro. Like it or not he's my pilot. I feel obligated to protect him.  
  
The winds have finally died down and everything is still. I feel somebody operating my controls, but its not Shiro, he didn't wear any gloves. It's Aina! That Zeon girl is operating my controls, what's she doing!?  
  
The hatch on my left leg has deployed. My remaining arm shakily reaches down and grasps it. I can feel the interface in my hand do just that with the one in the beam saber.  
  
You remember all that data about beam sabers being stored in recharge packs when not in use? Forget about it. The true power source to a beam saber is a Mobile Suit's reactor via a linkup. There's no way a battery would fit in a beam saber.  
  
As the beam comes on a hatch on my arm pops up. Shiro gives orders for the arm to be lowered and he climbs in, adjusting the power regulator, reducing the beam saber to its lowest setting. He and Aina use it to melt the "snow and ice" as they call it and create a pool of hot water. If so many of my systems weren't exposed I'd create one for myself as well. I must rest now to conserve my remaining strength...  
  
I've come back online again. The sounds of a battle can be heard. I my weakened condition I have no chance of fighting. I'm out of fuel, out of ammo and I can only fight at close range combat.  
  
Woah! I nearly got my head taken off by a Zeon fighter plane that crashes into a cliff face. I can see both Zeon and Federal Forces aircraft dog fighting it out above head.  
  
A Gunperry has come into view. It's lowering a GM to capture the downed Mobile Armor. Wait what's happening? The Armor's been blown to pieces! So has the Jet Core Booster.  
  
The Zeon retreat as a new Gunperry comes and airlifts both myself and Shiro back to the base camp in the rainforest. They also retrieve the remains of the Mobile Armor. For some reason I feel that this is not the end of it yet, I feel something bigger coming.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Eight:  
  
Pain! I'm in an incredible amount of pain! I forgot to mention that during the last mission my right leg had been torn off as well. I'm unable to stand and have to be held up by machines. I'm examined by many mechanics and some woman called Miller or something along that line. I could've sworn that was the name of a human beer.  
  
Eventually the mechanics begin to start the rebuilding process on me. But because we lack the correct spare parts they'll also have to redesign me as well. This will be a long amount on down time.  
  
02 is thrilled to see me return. I think she's finally emerging from her shell of military protocol. If she could I think she'd hug me. 03 tells me I lok like slag. I let him know I feel the part as well so it's a matched set.  
  
I also hear that Shiro is accused of being a Zeon spy because he didn't kill Aina when he had the chance. Some people simply don't understand human nature. But then again what would I know?  
  
I don't believe anyone will want to hear about what my repairs will consist of so I'll end this mission report now.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Nine:  
  
Well because of Shiro's determination to do the right thing he's gotten the entire 08th Team in trouble. Although if I were human I'd probably do the same thing. Now we've got a new mission to take care of. It's our last chance to be considered innocent.  
  
It's taken a while but repairs have finally been completed. I don't look very Gundam-like now. I sport beefier armor, a more powerful reactor, and a new face, and now my "V" antenna is gone and replaced with a different model, I really feel odd now. And to top it all off I've got a new designation, I'm known as the RX-79(G) EZ-8, short for Extra Zero Eight. 02 says I look good this way but I think she's just saying it to make me feel better.  
  
Anyway our mission is to be air dropped behind enemy lines, but for what reason I'm not sure, I think its to find the enemy's base and gather data. This won't set well with 03, he's a weapon nut and loves destruction.  
  
We've been loaded onto a Medea transport ship and sit in the cargo hangar, waiting to be deployed. 02's nervous about this, she's never dropped from such a high altitude. Since our pilots aren't around yet, I place a comforting hand on her shoulder and reassure her that she'll be fine.  
  
Our pilots finally show up and we're launched. 02 is the first out along with the hover truck. But as she descends a Zeon Gaw transport comes out of nowhere and begins firing on her! I want to mobilize but I'm held back. The only thing I can do is wait until I'm launched.  
  
Finally I'm allowed out and I come down fast, beam rifle in tote and ready to destroy the transport. But instead Shiro latches onto them and says to either stop shooting or he'll return the favor. The guns lock onto me but they don't fire, they're risk shooting themselves as well.  
  
One of the Gaw engine explodes and we are permitted to leave under a temporary truce and continue onto the drop off zone.  
  
We deploy our chutes and land safely without any damage. 02 laughs happily, glad that she and Karen are still fine. Unfortunately that didn't last long. My sensors picked up an enemy Mobile Suit close by; it was an amphibious model, an Acguy! I tried to warn her but I didn't have enough time.  
  
By the time 03 and I arrived I saw just how much damage she had suffered. Her chest had been crushed and her head had been completely torn off. It was really a shame. Her antenna had such a gentle curve to it that I really admired. It wasn't quite standard issue and really set her apart. I'd love to just run my fingers along her antenna sometime. Maybe once the war is over.  
  
It was up to 03 and myself to continue the mission while 02 was being repaired, I hope they have enough spare parts for her.  
  
We finally come to an opening and receive a radio broadcast. Enemies have been located. Immediately we're under attack by dug in tanks. 03 was shot in the leg and blown back, leaving me to hunker down and open fire.  
  
By the time the enemies stopped firing my shield had been half destroyed. 03's leg had been broken and he was unable to help me. I understood. I advanced and began firing on the tanks to drive them back. But as they got further back I decided to switch to my beam saber. I manage to get in close and slice through a tank but the others escape.  
  
For some reason Shiro doesn't push me to pursue the others, he just has me sit there and he laughs. I don't get why he's laughing, I fail to see any humor in the situation. It must be a human thing.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Ten:  
  
We've located an abandoned city near a Zeon base in a mountain. We've got hundreds of planes in the air and three Guntanks with us. We're working on some kind of long range attack.  
  
02's been repaired and back in action. Unfortunately due to lack of parts the mechanics had to use the head of one of our weaker cousins, a Ground Type GM. She's feeling self conscious now but I insist that she looks fine anyway.  
  
As for myself I'm currently hiding behind a building and waiting for a target as I guard the back of a Guntank. A Zaku slowly emerges and I blast his head off with my 100 mm machine gun, emptying the magazine that was currently inserted.  
  
As I reloaded I noticed another Zeon Suit going by at high speeds, it was a Dom! Shiro alerted Karen. It crosses her path and temporarily blinds he as it leapt into the air. 02 leapt back and opened fire with her beam rifle and cut through the bazooka it was carrying but she fell on her back.  
  
As it came back it withdrew its heat saber and got its head blown off, but that didn't stop it. It readied to ram the heat saber into her cockpit area but before it could another Guntank shot it from behind, defeating it. Karen doesn't like the insult "GM Head" and neither did 02. She said that if they weren't on the same team she'd open fire on them.  
  
Now that the enemy Suits were destroyed we prepared for more cannon fire. But as he did we were alerted of an underground elevator to the front left of 03's location. Bursting out of the ground was a Gouf, the likes of which I have never seen before.  
  
03 says that he's too close so 02 opens fire on him. He manages to dodge and jumps through the roof of the building. As he comes down he destroys one of the Guntanks easily. This guy won't be easy to beat. This could prove to be fun.  
  
Shiro puts the nuts in the hover truck in charge because we can't locate the Gouf in the city area because of restricted vision and we need them to listen in. He then tells Sanders not to think of this pilot as a regular because he's so skilled.  
  
The Gouf then started using his gattling gun on the streets in front of 02 to kick up a dust cloud to hide behind and advance.   
  
I could tell 02 was getting nervous as he advanced. Then in a matter of seconds her beam rifle was ripped out of her hand and knocked aside. As she opened fire she noticed that he wasn't there. She then saw that the Gouf had gotten behind her and destroyed the second Guntank rather easily.  
  
03 opened fire but it was too later. The Gouf had already leapt off and onto a bridge. The last remaining Guntank began firing as it quickly advanced toward us. I guess it's our turn.  
  
I advance but the Gouf is so strong it throws the bridge right at us and just about flattens me like an empty soda can. He then begins advancing slowly so Shiro opens fire. Unlike anybody else we manage to hit him, but it doesn't do any good, his shield is just too strong for the machine gun.   
  
I dive behind a building just in time to avoid being peppered with bullets. Using my verniers I leap up and plant the spikes on my backpack to dig into an old silo. I come down fast and open fire with everything I've got, determined to succeed in destroying the Gouf. Unfortunately Shiro forgot to target it and all that ammo was wasted.  
  
The Gouf then ejected its gattling gun and began to fire upon us with a three-barreled gun underneath the shield. It then drew its sword and easily dodged another round of fire. A red signal flare launched from its back. I'm not sure of the reason for this but it's probably important. If he's calling for backup then we'd better finish this fight fast!  
  
We start running sideways after each other and engage in physical combat. Him with his heat saber, me with my shield and gun. I continue to fire until the worst happens. I run out of ammo! I reach for my final magazine but the Gouf stops me. it launches some kind of grappling hook and rips my shield away. For some reason I then lost all feeling in my hand, it wouldn't move.  
  
The Gouf sliced into left arm several times before I could fight back but I couldn't feel it, thankfully. The Gouf then threw its saber to the right. As Shiro watched it our enemy leapt into the air and used the grappling hook on my chest plate, frying the cockpit controls and knocking out my camera vision. I'm blind, unable to move and completely vulnerable. Shiro is babbling like a fool, begging to be killed.  
  
I can still hear gunfire going on outside. then 02 and 03 coming in to help me. I can feel my head being grasped and my feet leaving the ground as the Gouf slowly advances, using me as s shield.  
  
Shiro babbles about something I could care less about and now I'm sure he's had a psychotic breakdown. Finally he gets my site and movement back online and let me tell you, I'm not happy in the least.  
  
I break free with a strong kick and turn just in time to avoid another grappling incident. Shiro tears my left arm right off at the elbow and begins to beat the Gouf senseless. He thinks I'm the one that's crazy but I explain my pilot is the one responsible.  
  
Shiro yells about how he loves Aina and other stuff like that. Yep I'm convinced, he's crazy.  
  
I can hear a rumbling noise in the mountain but I don't have any time to worry about that. I have to defeat this Gouf to protect my friends. now I've switched to my beam saber instead of my arm.  
  
The surprising thing is that the Gouf tells me he doesn't want to fight because there's no honor in this battle, its simply a decoy for the evacuation of the Apsaras III. I ask what as Apsaras is but before he can tell me his pilot opens fire on the last remaining Guntank and Shiro forces me to cut him in half. I didn't want to do it; he was one of the few Zeons I've encountered that didn't want to fight for a pointless reason.  
  
Shiro really surprised me this time, he says he's leaving the service.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mission Eleven:  
  
I can't believe what I'm hearing! Doesn't Shiro realize that he risks getting executed?  
  
And now something's emerging form the top of the mountain. Two Mobile Suits that I don't recognize, and an even huger Mobile Armor. That must be the Apsaras III. As it rises it fires a mega particle beam or something and carves a trench halfway down the mountain. Even at this distance I can hear the GMs screaming as they're disintegrated like nothing.  
  
02's locked onto me or rather Shiro himself. I turn my back to protect him, but 02 purposely misses and destroys a building instead. I slowly trudge away, I think I finally understand what Shiro is doing, and I believe I know why this is important to him.  
  
02 pleads for me to come back because of my current condition. With one missing arm, no ammunition and no ranged weapons I'm going up against a large obstacle. I know she's right but this is something I need to do, we simply don't have time to wait.  
  
I found a path up the mountain through the forest so I'll be able to get close without being spotted. I just hope I can destroy that Mobile Armor. If not I'm doomed. If that is the way it's to turn out then I'd better let them know. I've sent a message to 03, letting him know that if I don't return then he's to take care of 02 for me. He lets me know that it won't be necessary but he'll do it anyway just in case.  
  
The Apsaras opens fire again, eliminating more friends even though Aina said there was to be a temporary truce.  
  
Then a hospital ship that had been deployed was fired upon by a GM Sniper and blown to pieces. I could actually hear him laughing at the power he had. Then he shot one of the flying Mobile Suits. It never even had a chance to fight back.  
  
I saw the Apsaras preparing to fire its mega cannon again. This time it hit the mountain behind the lookout base of the commanding Federal Force officers. I hope 02 and 03 are okay.  
  
I'm not sure what happened but the next thing I knew a gun fired and Aina was flung from the cockpit. I leapt in and caught her just in time to keep her from dying. Shiro wouldn't forgive me if I let her plunge to her death.  
  
Shiro pleaded with Aina to not leave him. I saw the Apsaras preparing to fire its main cannon again. It looked hopeless. But before it could fire the GM Sniper fired and cut through the right shoulder of the Apsaras, causing the blast to miss us. The Sniper then blasted through its right leg, causing it to crash to the ground.  
  
This is perfect, Shiro's right arm is broken and now Aina has to operate my remaining arm. She seems determined to stop the Apsaras and her brother as well. I manage to get back to my feet and activate my beam saber. The plan is to take out the beam generator so the Apsaras can't fire again.  
  
I charge in to strike the blow. But before I can I'm fired at by the GM Sniper! What's going on here!? It melts through most of the left side of my torso. I scream out but nobody can hear me.  
  
I can only watch on as the Apsaras fires on the GM Sniper's cockpit. Perhaps it was best, he was psychotic.  
  
Aina informs us that her brother is bringing the cannon up to full power to wipe everyone out. With my only beam saber gone I only have one choice. I fly after it and come up, surprising the pilot inside and ram my fist into the cockpit, most likely killing him in the process. Unfortunately this doesn't stop it from firing.   
  
I guess this means I won't be able to come back after all. 03 I hope you keep your promise. Otherwise I'll come back from the scrap heap to get my revenge on you.  
  
The base has most likely been destroyed. My legs and lower torso have been melted away, and with my fist stuck I'm dragged along with the Apsaras as it flies over the edge of the mountain, plummeting to the ground below...  
  
++++++++++  
  
These are the events of the One-Year War through my eyes. The battles, the confrontations, and the squabbles between team members.   
  
If you're viewing these right now then I haven't been found by the Federal Forces and still rest in the location where I crashed along with the Apsaras.   
  
I ask one favor of you in exchange for allowing you to learn a little piece of history that might be otherwise unrecorded. There is a CD in my hard drive slot. It's a record of personal logs. Don't read them. Instead find 02 and give them to her. That's all I ask of you. She'll be the RX-79(G) with the GM Ground Type head, currently owned by Karen Joshua, and still afraid to make air jumps. 


End file.
